1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved multi-channel audio center speaker device, more particularly to a multi-channel audio speaker device having a low-frequency sound box, two left and right mid-frequency sound boxes, a high-frequency sound box, and a mid-frequency sound box. A wind cavity is disposed on the back of the low-frequency sound box at a position corresponding to the speaker; an assisting wind hole is disposed individually on both sides of the back of the low-frequency sound box; a low-frequency assisting wind cavity is respectively disposed under the external and internal sides of the low-frequency sound box; a mid-frequency sound box is installed individually on both sides of the low-frequency sound box; a plurality of assisting wind holes are disposed around the periphery of the mid-frequency sound box; a wind hole is disposed at a position corresponding to the center of the back of the mid-frequency speaker; a mid-frequency sound box and a high-frequency sound box tilted to an appropriated angle are disposed respectively on the low-frequency sound box, such that the vibration of the speaker will discharge the air in the sound box from the wind cavities and wind holes to work together with the mid-frequency speakers on both sides to produce sounds with a broader range. In such arrangement by tilting the mid/high-frequency speaker backward, after the sound frequencies are mixed, the mixed frequency will be located at the upper rear section of the center speaker and the sound is reflected forward in order to extend and reflect the sound produced by the center speaker and avoid the sound from directly impacting the audience and producing uncomfortable pressure, and further produce the sound effect simulated by the actual environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a traditional multi-channel audio usually has a left channel and a right channel. To integrate a video effect to an audio effect just like the simulation of the actual theater, a center channel is placed between the left and right channels for a better audio visual effect of a performance or a play. However, a center channel is set under the video screen, and is designed in a rectangular shape transversally disposed, or a tripod is used to heighten the sound box, so that the sound frequency of the center channel can be produced at a position proximate the video screen. However, such sound frequency faces the audience directly; if the sound is too loud, it will produce an uncomfortable impact to the audience. Furthermore, the sound is produced under the video screen, it is impossible to produce a visual sound effect or simulate the effect of producing sound from the video, which is definitely a major shortcoming. In addition, a general horizontal center speaker sound box has limitations on its low-frequency effect and gives a low performance on the sound effect.